l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
The Daini
Mirumoto Daini was the youngest child of Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Shosan, and the brother of Mirumoto Hitomi and Mirumoto Satsu. Way of the Dragon, p. 61 He married with the Mara and was known among the Naga as The Daini. Appearance Daini was a tall, handsome man. He moved with the grace and balance expected of a courtier, and his eyes would glitter with self-confidence. He would dress in a ceremonial kimono for court occasions. In battle, on the rare occasions he has seen combat, he would wear an ornate armour more notable for its appearance than it's function. Way of the Dragon, p. 62 Personality Daini's personality reflected his good looks. He was among the finest duelists in Rokugan, and he knew it. He was a favoured among the courts, which he also knew full well, and a frequent guest of the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Toturi which he intended for everyone to know. He was proud of his accomplishments, and only looked forward to more glory in the future. He liked to carve statues of ice with his sword. Consequences, by Robert Denton Courts Daini was a handsome man and a skilled samurai. He was, however, not humble. He grew up with much praise and many compliments, and became more fond of the courts than the battlefield where his good looks would attract the attentions of attractive Crane and Scorpion courtiers. He grew up first in the shadow of his brother Satsu, then his sister Hitomi. Daini looked for a place to shine, and that place he found in the courts. His sister cared not at all for the courts, and as such her absence merely made Daini shine more. Daini would come to train with the Kitsuki to learn the ins and outs of the court system. Soon he found himself representing his Clan in the courts while his sister took care of the military of the Clan. Way of the Dragon, pp. 61-62 Outmaneuvered at Court In 1115 the deceitful Shosuro Nimuri outmanoeuvred Hitomi in court, who was trapped to hold the Imperial Winter Court at Shiro Mirumoto, despite the efforts made by Daini. In the last days of the event Nimuri was beheaded by his younger cousin Mirumoto Miyoki, who alleged Nimuri had slandered the Dragon. Miyoki was judged to become a ronin, but shortly after appeared as the Tattooed Monk Togashi Miyoki. A Dark Past, By Ken Carpenter Akodo Toturi Perhaps one of the most important days in Daini's life was the day he encountered the caravan of the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Toturi when travelling to the Crane provinces. Toturi and Daini spent hours on the road discussing both court and battlefield stories. Daini saw many parallels between the courts and battlefields, and became fascinated with the study of war as applied to politics. Daini would spend further time in the Lion provinces with Toturi, learning as much as he could from the tactician and admiring a certain student of Toturi's. Ikoma Tsanuri While studying with Toturi, Daini found himself enamoured by Toturi's student, Ikoma Tsanuri. He did not allow his feelings for her to show, and acted with the manners and deference that would be expected of him. Only Tsanuri could take his thoughts away from his own glories. He knew that he could not continue his obsession with her, but had no idea how to get past it. He just figured that he would overcome it after a while. Scorpion Coup When news arrived of the Scorpion Coup, Daini moved with the Mirumoto Elite force that joined the combined forces of the Great Clans at Otosan Uchi in the fourth day of the Coup. The next day these forces were under the command of his admired Akodo Toturi. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, pp. 46-47, 54 Combatant The closest Daini ever came to combat prior to the Clan War were a couple of the iaijutsu duels that inevitably occur in the courts. Mostly he used his status to become the arbiter of such duels, but had himself only fought in two. Both times he acquitted himself admirably. Clan War Meeting Toturi His Lord Togashi Yokuni sent Daini and the ise zumi Togashi Mitsu to meet Toturi the Black as ambassadors of the Dragon. Daini disliked the task, because he saw Toturi as a man without honour, while Mitsu believed to meet Toturi as an equal was great indeed. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, pp. 28-29 Daini met a token force of Naga warriors, a race which had begun awakening en masse from the Great Sleep. Mirumoto Daini (Emerald flavor) They followed him to Toturi's camp, shortly before the Battle of Beiden Pass. Time of the Void, p. 11 Ambassador Toturi heard reports of attacks to passers-by in the Shinomen Mori, supposedly Scorpion or Akodo ronin. Daini was sent by Toturi to find these men. Daini rode through Lion and Unicorn lands, crossing the tiny Iuchi Pass, and entering the forest. There he found the Naga cities, meeting Mara, and the Shahadet, to whom Daini presented his request for an alliance Time of the Void, p. 33 in 1126. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 19 The Naga promised to ally with Toturi's forces if the Black Lion promised he would not seek to gain the Emerald Throne. The Naga, Imperial Herald #2 They reached Toturi shortly after the Battle of Beiden Pass began in 1127. Time of the Void, p. 11 Mirumoto Daimyo Daini became the Mirumoto Daimyo for a short time during the Clan War when Hitomi was believed to have been killed at the Battle of Beiden Pass. His cousin Mirumoto Yukihira undermined his authority, and eventually seized the leadership of the Mirumoto family. Dragon Clan War Novel, pp. 116-118 Naga aid Refused This year the Dashmar had been sent to the Imperial Court as an emissary of the Naga. He informed the Court that they had awakened from slumber to fight the rising evil they sensed in the Shadowlands. He was not taken seriously, and located those individuals who would hear the wisdom of the Naga. Ryan Dancey's Timeline (Shadowlands) A second embassy accompanied by Daini was sent, Clan Letter to the Naga #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) but it ended in disaster, ruined by the manipulations of Bayushi Kachiko, the Emperor's wife. Time of the Void, p. 53 Fighting the False Hoturi Daini and the Naga were trying to reach Toturi's Army when they met False Hoturi's forces blocking the way. Both armies clashed several times, without conclusion. The minion of the Shadowlands retreated whenever the Naga gained the upper hand. Finally, another Shadowlands army led by Yogo Junzo ambushed them, and they barely escaped alive. They retreated to Unicorn lands. Clan Letter to the Naga #1 (Imperial Herald v1#1) Clan Letter to the Dragon #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Asahina Temples The Unicorn had left the Beiden Pass, and Toturi turned to the Crane lands. The true Doji Hoturi and his sensei, the Emerald Champion Kakita Toshimoko side the ronin's army. They raced to the Asahina Temples to destroy the False Hoturi and his Shadowlands army. Time of the Void, p. 74 Daini and the Naga army fought in the Battle of Bloodied Honor alongside Hoturi, Shiba Tsukune and Daidoji Uji against an oni and madmen Shadowlands army led by the False Hoturi. Hoturi crushed the false one, removing his head from his body with one single stroke. The enemy army was routed, encircled and burned. Clan Letter to the Crane #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Corruption of the Masters Corruption had taken a toll on the Elemental Masters, who had become minions of the Shadowlands. A Dragon-Naga army led by Daini intercepted a Phoenix force moving to Otosan Uchi where Shadowlands forces were massing. Isawa Tsuke and Isawa Tomo, who were already tainted, hurled elemental energies at the Dragon, immolating many of them before they could become engaged. Daini survived, joining a Naga army in attacking the Imperial City. Clan War: Ravages of War, pp. 52-54 Second Day of the Thunder In 1128 Daini fought alongside Shiba Tsukune, Isha, Shashakar and the Qamar against Yogo Junzo's reinforcements near Otosan Uchi. The Qamar (Time of the Void story Cards) Duty at the Wall After the Second Day of Thunder Daini and the Naga stood beside the Crab Clan at the Kaiu Wall. Mirumoto Daini (Jade flavor) The Madness of Hitomi When the Naga turned their armies against the Dragon, Daini thought they had became mad. Burn it Down (Honor Bound flavor) But seeing the madness in his eyes's sister, Daini left the Dragon Clan and sworn to lead the Naga, becoming the Daini. Legend of the Five Rings History: Jade Edition (Imperial Herald #15) After Hitomi allowed Kokujin to kill the Naga ambassadors, Shahadet convinced Daini to march against his sister. Flee the Darkness (Hidden Emperor 1 flavor) Daini and the Naga leader, the Qamar, requested the aid of the Brotherhood of Shinsei and their leader Hoshi, the Siege of Sleeping Mountain. Daini failed a test provoked by Hoshi, showing his weakness, but Hoshi's army joined the Naga march. Of Riddles, by Ree Soesbee Naga Storms Mirumoto Mountain Hitomi twisted by the Obsidian Hand tried to use the knowledge of Shosuro, trapped in the Chamber of Crystal, but the result was the freedom of the Scorpion Thunder and the Lying Darkness began to expand. The Naga cut all the paths to Kyuden Hitomi but their final attack was halted by the Imperial Legions. Starter Quotes (Siege of Sleeping Mountain) The Daini Joining the Naga in opposing his sister was the final stage in Daini's acceptance within the naga. He was granted a titie, the Daini, and granted limited access to the Akasha through a powerful jakla ritual. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 20 Kalpa, the City of Rebirth In 1132 the naga Malekish found the ruins of the lost naga city of Kalpa, the City of Rebirth. In his temple was located the burial place of the Qatol. The Naga would bring the corpse of Hida Yakamo there. Clan Letter to the Naga #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) Uikku's Dooms Daini attempted to explain to Mara the Prophecies of Uikku and how they were fulfilled. Legacy of the Naga, Part 1, by Edward Bolme Family Daini married Mara, a Naga woman, and they had a son Mirumoto Mareshi. In 1134 during the planning for the next Great Sleep, Mara was one of the Naga who remained behind, awake. The Qatol had chosen the Mara and a handful of other Naga to remain behind, staying awake while the others slept. These Naga would watch over the Shinomen Forest during the years after a ritual spell was completed but before the skein had ripened fully. The Mara and the Daini remained at Otosan Uchi, for only at that distance could the Mara not be overwhelmed by the magic being worked upon the soul of her people. The court's best shugenja shielded their infant son. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Guarding the Temples Mara stood awakened to keep the temples of her race guarded, Mara’s Farewell (Spirit Wars flavor) with Daini, the only one Rokugani who had mastered any grasp of the Naga language. Way of the Naga, p. 12 sidebar Legacy A shrine with a statue depicting Daini was built in the Togashi provinces to honor him. His entrance could be found passing through a waterfall. A few of the monks visited the shrine regularly. They said the statue could offer some clarity regarding the future. All one had to do was meditate before it, think of a question within your mind, and then look into the statue’s eyes. If there was white in the stone, then their path was true. But if there was shadow there, to continue their path was unwise. External Links * Lieutenant Daini (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 2) * Mirumoto Daini (Imperial) * Mirumoto Daini Exp (Forbidden Knowledge) * The Daini Exp2 (Hidden Emperor 2) See Also * Mirumoto Daini/CW Meta * The Daini/Meta Mirumoto Daini Category:Toturi's Army Category:Naga